Free-form document editors can be utilized in electronic tablets and other computing devices. A free-form document editor is operable to record handwriting and other free-form input, such as note-taking input, for example. Electronic tablets typically include a screen and a handheld device that is similar to a pen (also referred to as a stylus). A user can use the pen to write on the electronic tablet in a manner similar to the use of traditional pen and paper. The electronic tablet can “read” the strokes of the user's handwriting with the handheld device and render the handwriting in electronic form on the tablet's screen and/or the computer's display as “electronic ink”.
Some free-form document editors allow the input of digital text and other digital objects (pictures, images, etc.) as well. ONENOTE 2003 provides a single place to electronically capture and organize typed and handwritten notes, audio recordings, graphics, and other rich media. However, free-form document editors are limited as to how electronic ink, digital text, and other digital objects are selected and manipulated, individually or as one or more groups within a file. For example, certain free-form document editors only allow range space selection or even marquis-style selection using a pen. Additionally, users would prefer a more natural experience when using a pen to select electronic ink, digital text, and other digital objects.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the various embodiments of the present invention have been made.